¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: 26 Situaciones que Raven y Chico Bestia han pasado juntos desde que formaron los Jóvenes Titanes.
1. Situación Incómoda

_Situación incómoda_

_¡LosJóvenesTitanesnomepertenecen! Listo, lo dije ¿puedo irme ahora?_

* * *

><p>El agua caliente rodeaba su cuerpo. Una delgada capa de burbujas adornaba la superficie del agua que la tina banca alojaba. Sus bellos ojos morados estaban cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de calor que el líquido de vida le brindaba. Sus manos estaban entretenidas con un patito amarillo de hule, jugueteando a ponerle espuma en la cabeza. Solo sus delicados pies y su cabeza salían del agua; el resto de su cuerpo estaba hundido bajo la superficie. Era un momento de profunda paz.<p>

Hasta que él llegó.

–Perfecto no hay nadie… –dijo el perturbador de su paz entrando al baño.

Raven sintió que su corazón se achicaba. Su tuviera color en su pálido rostro seguramente habría sido drenado. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba. ¿¡Por qué no aseguró la puerta con candado!? O tal vez si lo hizo pero no quedo bien… ¡El punto es que Chico Bestia estaba en la habitación! ¡Y ella se estaba bañando!

Por suerte la cortina de baño estaba cerrada, cubriendo la tina, no dejaba ver más allá de su material azul y la 'protegía' de cualquier visitante imprudente. Aun así, necesitaba una forma de salir de ahí sin que el meta morfo se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto, el chico verde no se había percatado de la presencia detrás de la cortina azul. El leotardo de la empática estaba siendo cubierto por una toalla que se había caído de la percha y no lo podía ver. Con su olfato animalesco pudo percibir un fuerte olor a jazmín, mas no le dio importancia; pensando que tal vez habían dejado una botella de shampoo abierta, lo pasó por alto. Lentamente fue removiendo su uniforme. Retiró su cinturón y lo colocó encima de la taza de baño. Hizo lo mismo con su playera, revelando su bien formado abdomen. Sus pantalones siguieron el camino. Dejándolo en ropa interior de superhéroes. Caminó hacia la tina de baño y corrió la cortina, revelando algo que definitivamente no quería ver.

Raven estaba dentro de la tina.

Chico Bestia quedó congelado. Sus ojos se agrandaron, adheridos a los ojos de la empática. Rápidamente cerró la cortina y murmuró.

–Lo… lo siento, Raven –su voz apenas era audible.

Raven perdió su voz. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la conciencia y murmuró de la misma forma que su compañero de equipo.

–Solo sal de aquí

–E-está bien.

Enseguida se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en menos de un segundo. La empática suspiró y se levantó en sus pies. Rápidamente sacó el tapón de la tina, dejándola vaciar y enjuagó las burbujas de su cuerpo. Salió de la bañera, se enredó en su toalla y tomó su uniforme. Repentinamente recordó dos cosas.

Su habilidad para tele transportarse.

Chico Bestia no tenía ropa.

Sacudió el último de su cabeza tratando de impedir el inevitable sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas, mas el color carmesí ya estaba presente en una tonalidad demasiado alta. Se sintió una completa estúpida al olvidar sus poderes de tele transportación. Juntó la energía y se tele transportó a la seguridad de su habitación, rogando por no ver al chico verde en (por lo menos) una semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Incómodoooo. ¿no creen?<strong>

**Bueno, este es un reto que tomé en el foro '****_Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té y Tofu' h_****ace mil años y no me había dignado a cumplir hasta ahora, mas que nada por pereza y falta de ideas. **

**Creo que ustedes ya habían leído fics de este mismo reto… pero uno más no los matará.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus inspirantes y hermosísimos reviews motivadores. **

**Ustedes estarán pensando que por qué sigo subiendo mas fics si no puedo ni actualizar los que ya tengo. Bueno… no los subo tan seguido por falta de inspiración o por flojera (sinceramente. No me maten) Pero no preocupar. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo de 'Acontecimientos' listo y lo más seguro es que lo suba en unas horas. Ténganme paciencia. **

**Creo que esta fue una laaaaargaaaaaa nota de autora xD **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan**


	2. Situacion Linda

_Situacion Linda_

**_"_****_Yo podría quedarme despierto solo para escucharte respirar. Mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida. Mientras tu estás alejada y soñando" -AeroSmith_**

_Sería tan hermoso que alguien me regalara a los Jóvenes Titanes. _

* * *

><p>Siempre le había dicho que no entrara a su habitación. Y él siempre entraba, sin importarle las consecuencias. Después de todo, que lo arrojaran al mar no era tan malo. Además a veces ella no se daba cuenta cuando entraba y… bueno… si no se daba cuenta ¿Por qué no entrar?<p>

Media noche. El momento perfecto para romper la regla de oro y entrar a su habitación. Como todas las noches, Chico Bestia se había convertido en una pequeña y verde hormiga y entrado por debajo de la puerta. Silenciosamente se había transformado a su forma humana y sus ojos esmeralda inmediatamente se habían posado en la cama donde su amada dormía plácidamente.

Se sentía un poco acosador… pero de algún modo no podía parar. Se había vuelto una costumbre para él ir a visitarla a media noche cuando dormía.

Acercándose a la cama, Chico Bestia observó con ternura a la chica que había robado su corazón. Sentándose en el borde de la cama observó cada rasgo de ella que adoraba. Un suave mechón de cabello violeta cubría su rostro. Suavemente lo aparto y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Raven se acomodó inconscientemente mente más cerca de la pierna del chico verde. Acercó su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que Chico Bestia le brindada. Como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando el calor de su madre. Esto le pareció un acto de completa inocencia a Chico Bestia. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza con una ternura inigualable. Se acercó un poco a su rostro y besó su frente. Se separó de ella y sonrió de lado, admirando de nuevo sus rasgos.

Él podría quedarse por siempre ahí. Podría pasar horas y horas admirando como dormía, velando su sueño. Preguntándose qué estaría soñando; preguntándose si él estaba presente ahí. Cada segundo de su vida lo quería pasar ahí, junto a ella. Sintiendo su respiración pausada y escuchando sus latidos rítmicos. Admirar cada segundo su belleza inhumana. Percibir el leve perfume de jazmines y lirios. Estar con ella.

–Te amo Raven… –susurró el chico apartando otro cabello rebelde del rostro de la chica.

Lentamente se fue levantando de la cama tratando de no despertarla. Al estar fuera del alcance de la chica suspiró soñadoramente.

Raven se estremeció ante la falta del chico verde. Entre sueños comenzó a buscar el calor de nuevo con su mano. Alcanzando una almohada la juntó a su cuerpo y la apretó con fuerza.

Volviendo a suspirar, Chico Bestia se transformó de nuevo en una hormiga y salió de la habitación. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para poder sentirla junto a él. Y por ahora, fingir que jamás pasó esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo, este capítulo fue corto. ¿No lo creen? <strong>

**En fin. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews positivos que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Me alegra saber que pude sacarles una sonrisa. Se siente hermoso que aprecien tu trabajo. En serio, chicos, son la onda, los amo. **

**Ahora, no sé si esto fue lindo… pero la verdad fue la mejor idea que tuve. Íganme que opinan, por favor. **

**Espero sus reviews con ansias.**

**Ustedes. Son. Geniales. Personas. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan**


	3. Situación Deprimente

_Situación Deprimente _

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd." ~Alphonse de Lamartine

_Ayer me dijeron que los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecían. Fue tan triste._

* * *

><p>Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando el creyó que ella estaría ahí por siempre, que sucedió. Fue justo en ese momento que ella solo... se fue. Solo de la noche a la mañana... se fue. ¿Y dónde estaba el? ¿Por qué accedió a irse sabiendo que ella no estaba bien?<p>

Él sabía que ella había recibido una herida grave en batalla y aun así sucumbió ante su dulce voz diciéndole que estaría bien.

_"Estoy bien, Garfield. Ve a dormir, tienes que descansar. Todo estará bien."_

¿Cómo pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras su cuerpo yacía en la camilla des hospital? ¿Cómo pudo haber pronunciado esas palabras mientras miles de cables se conectaban a su piel grisácea y su costado sangraba? ¿Acaso ella en verdad pensaba que todo estaría bien? ¿O solo lo decía para no destruir su alma?

Horas antes el había confesado sus sentimientos y ella los correspondía. Y ahora... la dulce alegría de su alma se había convertido en sal.

Odiaría por siempre aquellas palabras y odiaría de igual manera a la persona quien la pronunció.

_"Lo siento, señor Logan... ella se fue"_

¿¡Por qué a él!? De todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué él? Primero sus padres, y ahora el amor de su vida. ¿Acaso la vida jamás querría verlo contento?

Y ahí estaba ahora. En aquel cementerio donde las lapidas de sus padres los conmemoraban. Y ahora, entre ambas, se levantaba la de su amada, pronunciando con frívola crueldad su nombre.

— ¡¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?! Por favor ¡dímelo!

Dejo escapar todos sus dolores en aquel grito de desgracia. Todo su dolor y tristeza se reflejó en aquel grito, cortando el silencio sepulcral. Dejando sus lágrimas fluir, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer torrencialmente. Sus lágrimas se mesclaron con la lluvia, bailando un vals de amargura en sus mejillas, mientras él se preguntaba con dolor...

—¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hace tiempo que no actualizaba ¿no? Bueno, tuve varios problemas con esta situación, no porque las ideas no fluyeran, sino porque eran demasiadas ideas las que tenía y no sabía cuál de todas usar.<strong>

**De hecho 'En las Cenizas del Pasado' se supone que era esta situación. Solo que no sentí que era lo suficientemente buena para ponerla aquí.**

**Y sí… maté a Raven… de nuevo. Al parecer tengo una pequeña obsesión con matar a Rave… ups. **

**Lamento la tardanza en esto y espero que pueda actualizar pronto.**

**¿Qué tal un hermoso review? **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**-Aurora de Logan-**


End file.
